Heridas Que No Sanan
by Bakura Yakushi
Summary: cuanto pueden lastimar unas palabras dichas en un mal momento? Reloj le mostrara a Danny que a veces en mejor morderse la lengua....angst one short


**Heridas Que No Sanan**

**Por Bakura Yakushi**

One short, Angst

Advertencia, este es un fic Yaoi pero solo al final y muy suave, si quieres puedes leerlo e ignorar esa pequeña parte, no admito reclamos.

Cometí un pequeño error de fechas, agradezco a Karolina Phantom por decírmelo xD ya cambie el error de la lapida.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

No entendía.

Primero su día empezó tan normal como cualquier otro, ir a la escuela, pelear con el fantasma de las cajas, salir con sus amigos, pelear con Vlad…y ahí paso todo…

Mientras peleaban, Danny le pateo la espalda a Plasmius, al estar en el suelo sosteniéndose la zona golpeada, el chico fantasma se mofo y le dijo algo asi:

-tal vez deberías ir a pedirle prestada una silla de ruedas a tu abuela, si es que tienes….!

Y de repente Plasmius empezó a atacarlo como si de verdad quisiera matarlo! De no haber sido por Reloj, Danny hubiera jurado que no la habría contado.

El fantasma mayor solo se envolvió en su capa y desapareció del lugar.

-pero que le pasa?!

-a veces las palabras duelen mas que cualquier ataque Danny….

-pero no lo entiendo, siempre que peleamos lo insulto, no se que tuvo de diferente…!!

-….quieres averiguarlo…?

Esa pregunta le costo un viaje a la zona fantasma y todavía mas, un viajecito al pasado, cortesía de Reloj…para que lo había enviado ahí? El fantasma del tiempo era realmente extraño…..le había dicho que tenia que ir al pasado para conocer el presente, o mas bien para saber que le ocurría a Vlad realmente….y de repente lo envió ahí! Y donde era ahí exactamente?...

Viendo a su alrededor Danny vio una casa vieja y sucia….al fondo se escuchaba el sonido de una televisión….floto hacia aya y pudo ver a un hombre sentando en un sofá, a su lado habían varias botellas vacías de cerveza, evidentemente el se las había tomado…en el fondo se veía a una mujer que lavaba los platos…..

En realidad parecían sacados de una de esas películas extrañas….pero no había rastros de Vald por ahí….de repente escucho una puerta abrirse…..y lo que vio lo sorprendió…

Un niño de unos 8 años entraba a la casa, a duras penas logro hacerlo al sostener un modelo a escala de un edificio….era realmente increíble e incluso tenia una escultura móvil de un átomo al frente, en una esquina del mismo se podía ver un listón azul que decía "primer premio de la feria de ciencias".

El niño llego a la sala y se paro al lado del hombre, esperando que el lo viera….el lo vio con desprecio y dijo con voz cansada, balbuceando de la forma típica de los borrachos.

-ahora que quieres Vlad?

Ese era Vlad?! Por que reloj lo había envido tan atrás?!

-mira papa, gane el concurso de ciencias, y era para estudiantes de secundaria! Y yo gane!! Mira!

De la cocina se escucho la voz de la mujer.

-Vlad, deja de molestar a tu padre y pon la mesa….

-pero mama, mira, gane el concurso! Yo lo hice para ti…! Te gusta? Yo-

Danny vio con horror como el hombre solo descargaba un manotazo brutal al niño, tirándolo al suelo y destruyendo el modelo, los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, pero vio como el niño se mordía el labio para no llorar.

-acaso no oíste a tu madre?! Pon la mesa…!!

El pequeño Vlad vio su modelo roto, mientras que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y un hilo de sangre salía por su boca…de repente dejo salir un pequeño lamento, pero al hacerlo se tapo la boca de inmediato, mirando con horror a su padre.

-estas llorando, mariquita?! Si quieres llorar, yo te haré llorar…!!

El chico fantasma sintió su estomago hundirse y unas ganas de vomitar al ver como el mayor se quitaba el cinturón y castigaba a Vlad sin compasión pero aun asi el infante se negaba a gritar, cuando por fin lo dejo, el niño se levanto como pudo del piso, el rostro rojo y el rostro cubierto de lagrimas.

-ya hiciste enojar a tu padre pequeño idiota, vete a tu habitación, hoy no vas a cenar tampoco…!!

Lentamente se dirigió a las gradas, viendo por ultima vez la cocina para ver a su madre tirar su modelo a escala al basurero.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Vlad se tiro a su cama a llorar desconsoladamente, deseaba con toda su alma el poder desaparecer…

-porque me odian tanto….?

Al ver al niño llorando de forma tan descorazonada, Danny se acerco a el lentamente, acariciándole la cabeza, sabiendo que el niño no lo notaria, pero aun asi, deseo con toda su alma el poder confortarlo aunque fuese un poco…

En eso, unos pasos se oyeron, el niño instintivamente se arrincono con rapidez contra la pared, pero cuando se abrió la puerta no fue a ninguno de sus padres al que vio, sino a una anciana delgada que entro lentamente…

-Vlady?...estas aquí…?

-abuela…!

El cambio en el rostro del niño fue instantáneo, el corrió a los brazos de la mujer, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y sus ojos azules hielo eran iguales a los de Vlad, ella abrazo amorosamente a su nieto, con cuidado de su espalda, sabiendo por lo que había pasado.

-mi amor….ven, te curare la espalda….

-abuela…porque me odian tanto…?

La mirada triste de la anciana a su nieto decía tanto, ella le acaricio la cabeza mientras caminaban a la cama.

-ellos eran buenos Vlad, pero al venir aquí tu padre se metió en negocios peligrosos y lo perdieron todo, ahora el se ahoga en alcohol y se desquita con todos…..tu no hiciste nada Vlad, tu eres bueno…..

Ella estaba pasándole un trapo húmedo en la piel lastimada de la delicada espalda del infante, quien al parecer se negaba a demostrar que le dolía, pero Danny podía ver que sostenía con tanta fuerza su manta que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-pero si soy bueno me golpean…..debo ser malo para que no lo hagan?

La señora le deslizo con suavidad una camiseta limpia a su nieto, al terminar le acaricio la cabeza y lo volvió a abrazar, acunándolo en sus brazos.

-no Vlad, tu no debes ser malo, tu debes ser el mejor, ellos son mas fuertes que tu, pero tu eres mas inteligente, siempre debes ser el mejor….y estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi pequeño Vlady….

-entonces seré como Plasmius!

Al escuchar eso, Danny se sobresalto. Plasmius?! La anciana se rió de buena gana.

-pero Vlady, Plasmius es un vampiro y es de un cuento, tu lo sabes…

-pero Plasmius es muy fuerte y nadie puede con el, es el mejor de todos…!!

La mujer volvio a reir mientras acunaba a su nieto, de repente Danny sintió que la imagen se distorsionaba, todo se movia a su alrededor, cuando su vista se volvió normal, vio que estaba en otro lugar…..o mas bien el lugar en el que estaba había cambiado…era el mismo cuarto, pero había cambiado todo a su alrededor…

Los dibujos que estaban colgados en las paredes estaban ahora rasgados en pedazos en el suelo, al ver la cama vio que alguien estaba acostado ahí, la persona temblaba y se estremecía a cada momento.

La puerta se abrió de forma violenta, ahí se vio al padre de Vlad con una botella en su mano, llevaba puesto un traje negro, pero habían evidencias de que estaba borracho, al escuchar el ruido, el niño que estaba en la cama se levanto, se vio a Vlad unos años mayor con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

El hombre lo vio con desprecio y le arrojo la botella a la cabeza, el niño logro esquivarla a tiempo.

-sigues llorando por esa vieja decrepita?! Esta muerta…..M-U-E-R-T-A…….y por mas que chilles como una niña no va a regresar…..maldita sea….me costo mucho su entierro…por mi la deberían de haber tirado al basurero como la porquería que era…

El niño no lo soporto mas y grito con fuerza para defender a la única persona que le había dado amor.

-no digas eso…!!! Mi abuela era buena….!! Era mejor que tu! No digas nada de ella…!!

El enorme hombre se acerco y agarro por el cuello al niño, levantándolo a su altura mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA GRITARME?! MALDITO SEAS, SOLO SABES LLORAR Y QUEJARTE, ERES UN INUTIL, DEBERIAS DE HABERTE MUERTO JUNTO CON ESA PERRA, MALDITO MOCOSO…!

Dicho eso lo soltó y empezó a golpearlo en el piso, al segundo entro su madre, intento detenerlo, pero solo recibió un golpe del hombre, de no saber que Vlad vivía en su presente Danny había jurado que el hombre lo había golpeado hasta matarlo, la madre llamo al hospital, donde atendieron a Vlad.

El diagnostico del medico dijo que tenia una contusión grave en la cabeza, cuatro costillas rotas y el brazo izquierdo roto en tres secciones…

Y la madre declaro que el niño se callo de las escaleras….

Cuando Vlad regreso a su casa, se acostó en su cama…se sentó con cuidado en su cama y recorrió su cuarto…su mirada se detuvo en un libro que estaba en su mesa de noche, al tomarlo en su mano buena no pudo contener sus lagrimas…."la Historia de Plasmius, el Vampiro"…

-abuela…..

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Danny sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla, asi de dura había sido la infancia de Vlad? Jamás lo tomo en cuenta…sintió un gran peso oprimiéndole el corazón al recordar las veces que había peleado y como lo había insultado….una vez mas la escena cambio, pero esta vez era el auditorio de la escuela, Vlad estaba en el frente, diciendo un discurso.

-…y agradezco a los jueces por darme el honor de recibir este premio al mejor investigador de bioquímica…y quiero agradecer a mis….

La mirada de Vlad recayó en dos sillas vacías que estaban al frente, las cuales había reservado para sus padre…..quienes no llegaron…una mirada de tristeza cruzo su rostro, pero al instante Danny vio que se recuperaba y seguía hablando.

-quiero agradecer a mi abuela, por enseñarme a ser el mejor…..muchas gracias….

Unos aplausos siguieron, después de la premiación hubo una fiesta, Vlad iba a retirarse cuando una chica pelirroja se acerco a el. Danny la reconoció de inmediato.

-mama?!

-disculpa..

-eh?

-quería felicitarte, leí tu informe y es realmente fantástico!

-lo…lo dices en serio?

-claro que si…! Jack opina igual….!

-jack? Quien es Jack….?

-ven, te lo presento…!!

Maddie arrastro a Vlad con el y llegaron con otro chico uno enorme como un oso pero con un rostro amable, al ver a los recién llegados sus sonrisa se ensancho todavía mas.

-hey hombre-V..! eso fue genial!

-hombre…V?

-no te molesta verdad?

-bueno yo…

Un fuerte abrazo del chico no lo dejo continuar.

-eres un ganador, ahora vamos a celebrar tu premio…!!!

Danny vio como el chico cambio de una expresión turbada a una sonrisa…ese fue el primer encuentro de Vlad con sus padres?

Y nuevamente la escena cambio.

Una vez mas es esa casa, Vlad entraba con una gran sonrisa, sosteniendo el trofeo en sus brazos, en su camino se encontró con su madre que estaba viendo la televisión mientras comía con su padre…y el recuerdo de los asientos vacíos regreso.

-hola mama, papa….

-que quieres?

-no, nada…..hoy…hoy me entregaron mi premio….

-ah, esa cosa era hoy?

-si, les dije ayer…y reserve sus asientos…porque no llegaron?

-lo olvide, tráeme una cerveza del refrigerador quieres…?

Con una mirada triste Vlad dejo el trofeo en el piso y fue a traer lo que su padre le pidió, al dársela regreso con su trofeo y lo intento una vez mas.

-me dieron este trofeo, no es genial?

-y que quieres, una condecoración?

El rostro de triunfo del joven se borro y se rindió, asi que solamente dijo.

-iré a mi cuarto…

-bien, bien….

Al llegar a su cuarto Vlad puso en trofeo sobre su escritorio y se sentó en su cama, mirando el trofeo que era alumbrado por la luz que entraba por la ventana, extendió su mano y saco una foto de debajo de su almohada.

-estas orgullosa de mi abuela?

Una lagrima cayo sobre la foto, en la cual se veía a una anciana abrazando a un niño, con una triste sonrisa Vlad acaricio el rostro de la anciana.

-sabes? Hoy conocí a unos chicos…son simpáticos….el se llama Jack y ella Maddie…ella es muy linda y amable…se parece a ti…

El joven se acostó sin dejar de ver la foto en su mano.

-tal vez la invite a salir…

Vlad puso la foto en la mesita de noche, al acercarse Danny vio que la foto tenia algo escrito….

-Agatha Masters….descanse en paz….27 de…? Oh Dios…!

El joven retrocedió espantado….asi que el……? Y en ese día…..? Oh Dios…!

Sin decir mas, la imagen volvió a cambiar, dejando a Danny en donde empezó, en el cuarto con Reloj.

-y bien?

-….yo….no se que decir….

-tal vez no es a mi a quien tengas algo que decir….

-tienes razón….gracias…

-por nada….

El chico fantasma se fue, sabia que tenia que hacer…

Vlad Masters caminaba en un cementerio, en sus brazos había un ramo de azucenas, sabia el camino de memoria, no era por nada que había caminado tantas veces por ahí…al llegar a una pequeña colina bajo un árbol de Fuego en flor (1) se encontró con una pequeña y vieja lapida.

-espero que no te enfades por venir algo tarde…pero te traje tus favoritas….

Con suavidad puso en ramo sobre la tumba mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y acariciaba la inscripción toscamente tallada sobre la tierra.

-no sabes cuanto me haces falta….sabes? me obsesione con los fantasmas porque pensé que asi podría verte….pero me alegro de que no te encontrara….porque significaría que tienes algo pendiente y no estas descansando en paz como mereces….

A sus oídos llegaron unos suaves pasos y su sentido fantasma le alerto, aunque el ya sabia quien era, asi que no tuvo que voltear para hablar.

-apreciaría mucho Daniel que no peleáramos aquí, por respeto a los muertos que si descansan en paz….

-yo….no vine a pelear…

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Vlad, Danny no estaba ahí para pelear, entonces para que?

-dime entonces Daniel, a que viniste…?

-vine a disculparme…..por lo que dije…

-oh…..

Un incomodo silencio se dio, ambos no decían nada, uno pensando en la situación y el otro buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse…

-yo no…tenia ni idea de esto Vlad….de haber sabido, créeme que no lo habría dicho….

-y como lo sabes ahora?

-Reloj, ya sabes, el fantasma del tiempo…

Si, Vlad conocía a Reloj….el mayor no sabia que era mas vergonzoso si Daniel había hablado con el, o peor aun había viso su pasado, sabias las capacidades de Reloj, pero jamás intento cambiar nada del pasado o el futuro, era algo realmente inestable y fuera de alcance.

-ya veo….

-si sirve de algo decirlo….ella era una mujer muy dulce….

-si, lo era….sabes Daniel? Ella era rusa pero tuvo el valor de venir a América por amor a su esposo….jamás lo conocí, pero ella decía que me parecía a el….

-vaya….

El hombre se levanto, encarando al joven, quien pudo leer el dolor de una herida sin sanar en sus ojos, Vlad le acaricio la cabeza con suavidad.

-creo que estas madurando Daniel….

-lo de hoy no fue nada maduro…

-no…pero el venir acá a disculparte lo fue….

Danny levanto la vista a esos ojos azules que lo ponían nervioso y no sabia porque tenia la necesidad de reconfortarlo, sentía algo muy extraño en su si alguien hubiese puesto una batidora encendida en el.

-debo irme, nos estaremos viendo Daniel….

Al escuchar eso Danny sintió la necesidad tremenda de detener a Vlad, lo agarro de una mano sin pensarlo, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de su piel…

-espera..! yo…

-si?...

-yo….quería saber……sabes? Necesito que alguien me enseñe a usas mis poderes….y bueno…tu…..podríamos hacer….una tregua…?

-………me parece bien Daniel..

-GENIAL..!...digo…..genial….te parece si vengo…..no se…..los sábados?

-oh bien, te haré espacio en mi apretada agenda…después de todo soy el alcalde Daniel….pero esta bien….te espero el sábado…

Eso ya se oía mas al Vlad que Danny conocía y por alguna razón, Danny sentía que su corazón estaba lleno de un calido sentimiento al haber visto la sonrisa en el rostro del mayor.

Miro la lapida una vez mas.

-lo siento mucho señora, le juro que no volverá a pasar….

Dicho eso, se trasformo en fantasma y se fue volando, tenia que llegar antes de las 10 a su casa…

Una suave brisa paso, desprendiendo unas flores rojas de las ramas y se escucho una voz suave que decía:

" _te encargo a mi Vlady…."_

Una flor cayo frente a la lapida, en la cual se leía lo siguiente.

**Agatha Masters.**

**11 de abril de 1908- 27 de Mayo de 1985**

**Descansa en Paz.**

Fin.

Esta es una historia que no tiene nada que ver con la caricatura de Danny Phantom, no gano nada, no poseo nada, dejen review si?

1. Árbol de Fuego: es un árbol que al dar flores son rojas con amarillas, con apariencia de orquídeas de cinco pétalos, el árbol se llena por completo de ellas dando la apariencia que se esta quemando cuando lo ven de lejos, simboliza eternidad.

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


End file.
